De Amicitia
by r ii n g o k ii t s u n e
Summary: Friendship is a particular thing. It is a bond that can be strengthened, distanced, and even ended, but it is never forgotten. /inudnxover
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** "Roses are red, violets are red, I don't own the anime so don't call the feds."

_a/n: _The state of my other unfinished stories is debatable... anyway, enjoy this little number. Yes, yes I know, a google-translated Latin title, how original. C: Also, of course they didn't have our good cellphones in the 80's, but shit, it's fanfiction.

Now all you lovely guys and gals, don't forget to review!

* * *

><p>~Chapter 1: Beginning~<p>

* * *

><p>A man in a black hoodie and jeans fluttered down the street, constantly looking around him.<p>

It was early September, making the nights colder and the days shorter.

The man was currently making his way down a deserted back road at 11 at night, his breath coming out in short puffs, leaving a smoke-like train every time he exhaled. He stopped and glanced around again, before twitching and entering the alleyway that appeared towards the end of the street.

"Is that him?" Someone questioned, underlying excitement coloring his voice.

In a small, junky, black car parked down the road from the alley sat two more men. The one who had just spoken had shaggy black hair and twinkling blue eyes.

The other man also had black hair, though shorter, and brown glasses-covered eyes that were a bit more stern that his companion.

"Yes, that's him, Tanaka Kazuhito, he's even wearing the same black hoodie with the dragon design on the back." He ruffled through the papers in his hand before tossing them in the glove compartment. "Are you ready, 'Daisuke'?"

The two of them had been sitting in the junker since late afternoon.

'Daisuke' nodded. "Of course!" He rolled his shoulders and opened the car door. The man gave a small tilt of his head to his partner before throwing his hood up and crossing the street to enter the alleyway causally.

The man, Kazuhito, was standing looking around suspiciously when he spotted 'Daisuke'. "Finally you're here! What took so long?" He whispered angrily.

The other man held up his hands in an 'I surrender' gesture. "Sorry about that, I had to ditch my coworkers and they wouldn't take no for an answer."

Kazuhito stared at him a moment longer before relaxing a bit. "Fine, but next time you better be on time or the whole thing is off." He stepped a bit closer to the blue eyed man. "So, down to business. I brought you up to the boss, 'an he's real interested in you 'an that job of yours."

"Yeah, I can get anything, anyone out of the country, easy as shit, when can I start?"

"Slow down there man, first you have ta, pass a number of tests." The man gave a small grin. He brought up one of his hands, which held a small gun in it. "First off, I'm gonna needta collect your personals, you know, for safe keeping 'an all that."

Suddenly, the alleyway lit up with light from a car's headlight. "Hey, what's going on here!"

'_Shit!_' 'Daisuke' mentally cursed, watching Kazuhito's face twist in rage.

"You brought the cops? I thought I made things pretty fucking clear!" The criminal pulled the trigger of his gun, narrowly missing his target as the man threw himself to the floor and rolled behind a dumpster.

Kazuhito took off running down the alley, heading for the opposite opening.

"Higurashi!" The blue eyed man, really named Satoshi Higurashi, jumped up and ran in pursuit of his target. His partner- leaving his hiding place, where he had been waiting as back up in case something like this were to happen, fell into step with him.

"Who the hell is that back there Yagami? If he get's away this whole case is over!"

His partner shook his head. "I don't know, I thought I had made it pretty clear to have all the officers on duty avoid this spot," They turned the corner and pulled out their guns. "But at least this way, you don't have to pose as a customs officer and go undercover into a potentially fatal situation and worry your wife to death!"

Satoshi spared him a glare before splitting up. There was no way they could allow him to escape now.

Kazuhito, in his attempt to shake the two following him, had ran down random streets, but unfortunately his luck had run out when he encountered one of these had a brick wall, stopping his fleeing.

Soichiro Yagami slowed as he faced the wanted man. "Tanaka Kazuhito, you are under arrest on suspicion of human, animal, and drug trafficking. Drop your weapon!"

"You're fucking crazy, you ain't got nothin' on me!" He raised his gun but the other man was faster and fired, making the gun fly out of Kazuhito's grip. Then, the criminal was tackled from above, as Satoshi jumped off the wall and knocked him out with the butt of his gun. He quickly placed handcuffs on him.

"Everyone, put your hands up where I can see them!" The men both put their hands up.

"Wait, it's ok, we're detectives!" Soichiro reached into his pocket slowly and pulled out his badge, showing it to the young police officer that had followed them.

The young man lowered his weapon as he recognized the two. "Oh, Yagami-san, Higurashi-san, I did not know it was you out here!"

Satoshi sighed and hoisted the unconscious, handcuffed man up. "Yeah, actually, you aren't supposed to be here. You almost messed up our only way to solve the case we've been working on for weeks."

The officer hurriedly bowed in apology. "I am so sorry! I was just about to start my shift and I saw a suspicious person enter the alley. Please forgive me!"

Soichiro put his hand on the officer's shoulder with a small smile. "Don't worry, this might have actually turned out better thanks to you."

The blue eyed detective handed the man off to his partner and reached into his phone to pull out his cell phone. A red light was flashing on it, and when he flipped it up his eyes nearly popped out of his skull.

"Fuck! Kunloon's already started having contractions, the baby could be here any moment now!" He started pacing. "She'll kill me if I miss the birth of our first child!"

Soichiro sighed at his friend's antics before looking at the young officer. "Would you mind taking this guy back to the station for us?"

He nodded enthusiastically. "Of course Yagami-san, anything for you!"

"Thank you, we will be there shortly to question him. Higurashi, let's go, I rather like having my partner alive!" The three parted ways then, with the two detectives driving as fast as they could in their crappy car to reach the hospital in time.

Once inside and on the correct floor, Satoshi ran down the hall to his wife's room.

His partner sat down on a bench next to a young black haired woman. She turned to smile at him. "Finally you're here, I didn't think you'd make it. Everything turn out ok?"

He put his arm around his wife. "Of course! I'll have to leave and go back in a bit though."

She pouted. "Sometimes I think you love your job more than your wife, Soichiro. If Satoshi-kun wasn't so devoted to Kunloon-chan I would think that something was going on." She playfully said, leaning into him.

He rolled his eyes as Satoshi appeared again.

"She's in labor now. Oh man. I'm going to be a dad, it's a strange feeling," He pointed at his face in uncertainty. "Do I look like a dad to you? Am I going to be a good dad?"

Sachiko Yagami laughed. "Oh, you'll be fine! They say all new dads feel that way."

The blue eyed man grinned. "I doubt Soichiro will. He'll probably say something like: 'Oh, a son to continue on the family name, I am most please with this'." He mocked in a deep voice.

His friend gave him an annoyed look.

* * *

><p>After about an hour of nervous chatter between the three in the hallway- mostly from the soon to be father, a nurse appeared from the double doors. "Higurashi-san, congratulations, your daughter has been born. If you'd follow me, please."<p>

The nurse led them to another hallway that had glass windows on one wall, over looking a nursery of new born babies born recently. She pointed through the window at one of the plastic cribs with a yellow blanket. On the head of the crib was a nameplate that read _Higurashi._

Satoshi took in the appearance of his new daughter.

Round, rosey cheeks and tuffs of black hair peeked out from the blanket that kept the newborn warm. He noticed that she was a bit smaller than the few other babies around her.

The nurse must have picked up on his look because she quickly spoke. "Your daughter is perfectly healthy, albeit slightly more petite than normal. In fact, she is one of the healthiest newborns I have ever seen!" She smiled. "You may go see your wife now, but please remember that visiting hours will be over soon." The woman then excused herself.

Soichiro tossed his arm around his friends shoulder goodnaturedly. "Congratulations Satoshi! A girl huh? Poor thing will never have a boyfriend with you as her father."

The blue eyed man nodded his head vigorously in agreement. "Those unworthy boys will never have my beloved daughter!"

Sachiko leaned closer to the glass. "She's so adorable! I'm very happy for you both." The young woman gave him a bright smile. "We will babysit for you any time!"

"Thank you both, Kunloon and I are so fortunate to have such great friends! Sachiko-chan, you should head home and get some rest, I know you've been here all day; Soichiro, I'll meet you back at the station."

They all parted ways, and Satoshi went to go see his wife.

When he entered the room, she was laying in the bed with her eyes closed, no doubt spent.

He was internally grateful that his father had helped them pay for a single room.

Kunloon opened her eyes when her husband finally appeared, giving him a tired smile. "Did you see our daughter?"

Satoshi nodded with, a happy look taking over his face. "Yes, she's beautiful." He kissed her on the forehead. "Thank you for giving her to me!"

"Well, you did help a little bit." She joked.

Pulling up the chair to the side of the bed, the man grabbed her hand, linking their fingers. "Have you thought of a name?"

Kunloon nodded, her curly hair bobbing a little at the motion. "Higurashi Kagome."

"Kagome?" He tested the name out. "It's... not traditional, that's for sure. What made you choose it?"

"It just came to me, but I think it is perfect. Ka-go-me!" She said, giving him a look that said 'I dare you to disagree'.

"Well, Higurashi Kagome it is then."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** "Roses are red, violets are red, I don't own the anime so don't call the feds."

_a/n: _ I wrote it on a whim and I'm not exactly sure what's gonna happen, but I have some ideas. So, fanfiction won't let me reply to your reviews for some reason, but I really appreciate everyone that read this, and I really appreciate your reviews- even if it's something like "y0 updat3 s00n".

Well, here's the next chapter.

* * *

><p>~Chapter 2: To Grandpa's House We Go~<p>

* * *

><p>"-I'll be right back, hopefully by then you'll have 'remembered' a few things."<p>

A door clicked shut and people absently moved out of the path of the man that had just exited the small room. He turned the corner and entered another room that was connected to the first room.

Inside of that room was a few chairs and a one-way mirror that took up half the side of the wall. His partner was standing in front of the window, watching the person on the other side with a frown.

Satoshi plopped down in one of the chairs, running a hand through his hair in frustration. "That asshole talks and talks, but none of it is what we want to hear!"

When they had successfully arrested the criminal Kazuhito- though he had claimed to not know a thing- the man had eventually cracked under pressure and blabbed.

The two detectives had started off working a missing person case, searching for a young girl, and had stumbled upon a small but efficient trafficking ring that was expanding quickly. It was a bunch of low-level criminals under the command of one person, or so they had been told, that they only referred to as the _Dragon_. Kazuhito had told them the names of some of his fellow criminals, but they couldn't get anything out of him about the ringleader.

"The Dragon, I didn't think anyone used those cliche titles anymore. This isn't a samurai movie!" The blue eyed man shook his head and glanced at his silent partner. "Ehh, Yagami, you in there?"

Pushing his glasses up his nose, Soichiro turned to face him. "He said he had never met this Dragon, right?" At his nod, he continued. "Let's go find some of his 'friends' and see if they will be more willing to talk.

"Good plan." Satoshi jumped up from the chair and went to open the door, only to stop short as the door swung open and a middle-aged man walked in.

"Chief!" The two men said, nodding their heads at him. The man tilted his head in greeting and looked at Satoshi.

"Higurashi-san, what are you doing here?" He questioned, "I thought you had arranged for a couple days off after your daughter was born?"

Said man laughed sheepishly. "Yeah, but we are so close to cracking this case and Kunloon understands-"

"Nonsense!" The big man put his arm around Satoshi and dragged him out of the room. "I'm sure Yagami-san can survive the next few days, he's a fine detective!"

Satoshi twisted his head around and gave Soichiro a curious gaze, and the man returned it was a bit of a shrug.

The younger man didn't argue as he was lead away, arguing with the Chief was not something someone did.

In a small, cozy house around 20 minutes from the station Kunloon yet again cradled her infant daughter to her chest, humming under her breath to calm the fussing baby.

Kagome had been a wonderful baby, only fussing a little bit here and there if she was uncomfortable or hungry. Kunloon laid on her daughter on her bed so she could fold clothes.

The Higurashi family was going to visit Satoshi's parents for a few days so they could see their new granddaughter. Kunloon had gotten up, made sure Kagome was content, and then started to pack. She had one of two suit cases filled with her and Satoshi's clothing, and now she was picking out the babies things.

Kagome quickly fell asleep and it was quiet for a while until the young woman heard the front door open and close.

"Kunloon?" The woman lifted her daughter and walked into the front room, giving her husband a bright smile.

"Satoshi!" She gave him a quick peck on the lips and held the baby out to him. "I didn't think you'd be here until much later!"

Satoshi shrugged. "The Chief practically pushed me out the door." He held the pink cheeked babe in the bend of his elbow, stroking her head. "Not that I'm complaining though!"

His wife shook her head and went back to packing for their trip.

* * *

><p>The drive to the Higurashi Shrine was mostly quiet, the Shrine was located on the outskirts of Tokyo, half of it was actually over the line of the next city.<p>

Satoshi pulled the small car to a stop in front of the long flight of stairs, switching it off. The couple leaned over to glance up at the top of the stairs.

"I call the baby!" Kunloon quickly said, getting out to unbuckle Kagome from her car seat. Her husband cursed under his breath the existence of stairs and heavy bags before getting out to lug the bags up the staircase.

Hiding grin, the curly haired woman started her ascent to the Shrine, careful not to jostle the baby to much.

It took a few minutes, but eventually she made it up the stares.

"Oh, Kunloon-chan, finally you made it! I was beginning to think my son was not going to let us see our only grandchild!" A strong, grounded woman, Higurashi Yoriko was a perfect match for her quirky husband.

The old woman walked over to peek at the blanket covered child just as Satoshi made it up the stairs. He huffed in a breath and looked around. "Where's dad?

Yoriko rolled her eyes and replied in a dull voice, "The old fool is out back, thought he saw a demon in the shed." She motioned them forward. "Come on then, let's go inside."

They followed her into the house behind the shrine and sat around the table, waiting.

"So, Satoshi, how is your work?"

The man placed his hands on the table. "It's going great, I'm actually working on a case right now."

His mother nodded. "Good."

They sat in silence, with the only sound being the sucking of Kagome's pacifier.

Yoriko stood up suddenly. "I will be right back." The small old woman left the couple and made her way back out of the house, silently moving to the shed.

She stood outside of it for a moment before cupping her mouth. "Nobuya get out here this instant!"

There was a crash from inside the shed followed by a yelp. "Dang it woman I told you not to bother me when I'm exercising demons!"

"You know that one wont work on me! You need to come out and face your son, quite hiding!" The Higurashi matriarch scolded, banging on the door.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Leave me alone!" The muffed voice shot back.

The current priest of the Higurashi Shrine, Nobuya had taught his son everything there was to know about the shrine while he was growing up, training him to take over the Shrine in the future.

This never happened, as Satoshi became very interested in law enforcement, due to one weekend in high school when he had visited his Uncle, who was a police officer. His attention was caught and soon the father-son fight over his future came and went, leaving them both a little sore.

"I think by now Satoshi has forgiven you, or else he wouldn't visited." Yoriko waited a bit and the shed door finally slid open, revealing the salt-and-pepper haired man.

He held his head up stubbornly. "The dust was making my allergies act up." His wife sighed and shook her head.

The two newly made grandparents walked back to the house, one slightly more hesitant than the other.

Nobuya was regretful that his relationship with his son had deteriorated, but was to stubborn to apologize for wanting his son to take, what he saw, as the better path.

Satoshi looked up from his seat when his mother returned, father in tow. Knowing his father as well as he did, the young man gave a small smile and gestured to his sleeping daughter. He would have to be the one to bridge the gap between then.

"So, who wants to hold their new granddaughter?"

Nobuya opened his mouth in shock. "A girl? A girl hasn't been born in the Higurashi family for generations!"

Yoriko held out her hands to receive the baby. "What is her name?"

"Kagome." Kunloon replied, tucking the blanket around said girl.

"Higurashi Kagome, eh?" The old woman studied the baby. "I like it, a good strong name."

Nobuya tapped his hand on the table. "...That boss of yours treating you fairly, Satoshi?"

His son looked a little surprised at his question, he didn't think his dad would out-right want to talk about his career so soon.

"Er yes, of course."

The grandfather nodded. "Well, it's getting late, we made up your old room for you, Satoshi."

Together the two men went to get the bags and talk some things out, missing the secret amused smile shared between their respective wives.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** "Roses are red, violets are red, I don't own the anime so don't call the feds."

_a/n:_ This one is shorter than the others, but next chapter will be cute and fun! In case anyone was wondering, his story, so far, is about the friendship between the Yagami and Higurashi families, then between Kagome and Raito, basically before either manga start.

Some chapters will jump ahead in time a bit. Thank you, my few reviewers! Please review, they make me feel very happy. :)

* * *

><p>~Chapter 3: A Leisurely Day... Kinda~<p>

* * *

><p>"I can't believe your father-in-law actually gave Kagome a mummified kappa hand as a birthday present!" Sachiko made a face and giggled.<p>

Kunloon nodded her head, her eyebrows drawn together. "I know he ment well by it, but sometimes that man is a bit..."

"Eccentric?"

The new mother sighed. "Yes! I think he was just so relieved to have made well with Satoshi, and couldn't make it to the party, he said he 'had to get her something unique and special.'

Sachiko sipped her tea. "So, what did you do with it?"

A guilty look flew on to Kunloon's face, she bent closer and in hushed tones replied, "I fed it to the cat." She blushed at her friend's look.

The two women burst into a fit of laughter, catching the attention of the 1 year old on the floor.

Little Kagome was dressed in a light blue floral jumper dress, sitting on a blanket on the floor a few feet away from the table banging blocks together when she heard her mom start laughing. She dropped the block and tilted her head, watching the two women before she also started to laugh.

Sachiko and Kunloon stopped laughing and looked at the young girl in surprise, who just grinned at them with round cheeks.

That caused them to start giggling again, and the mother bent down to pick her daughter up. The little girl babbled in babytalk, bouncing on the young woman's knee.

"Kagome-chan is just so adorable, Kunloon-chan" Sachiko gushed, making faces at the little girl, who watched in delight.

"So, when are you and Soichiro going to have one of your own?" Kunloon questioned, pushing her tea cup across the table, out of her daughters reach.

Sachiko sighed wistfully. "Soon, I hope, if he could ever get away from work!"

Kunloon nodded. "I practically had to visit Satoshi on his lunch breaks just to have any time with him!" She then glared at the grinning woman. "Not like that, you pervert!"

"Suure Kunloon-chan."

The two were interruped as the phone rang.

The curly haired woman stood up. "I'll be right back. Kagome-chan, stay with your Oba-chan for a bit." She handed her daughter to her best friend and went to find the phone.

Sachiko brushed her shoulder-length black hair behind her shoulders and smiled as Kagome began to talk to her, waving her hands around to make her point.

The little girl wiggled in her grasp and eventually the two where seated on the floor, playing with her blocks.

Kagome would hand Sachiko a block and watch her build the tower they had made higher, and laugh. "Ba-cha, 'ook!" The little girl kicked the tower and laughed in glee as it fell over.

"You're just amused by everything, aren't you?" Sachiko reached out and tickled her 'niece'.

"Yes, yes, I'll tell her," Kunloon's voice got louder as she returned to the kitchen, the home phone pressed against her ear.

She lowered it for a moment, amusement in her voice as she told Sachiko, "Your husband says hello, goodbye, and that he will," She rolled her eyes, but proceeded to wiggle her eyebrows in a suggestive way. "see you tonight."

* * *

><p>"Why must you always be so immature?" Soichiro questioned, giving him an exasperated look.<p>

"What's a little teasing between friends, huh?" Satoshi joked.

"One would think I'm your only friend with how much you meddle in my life." The older man said to himself, ignoring his friend's affronted look.

"Hey!-"

There was a knock on the door and it opened a moment later, a older woman entering the room. "Yagami-san, Higurashi-san, the results from the test are back. The young girl is, indeed, Ueshi Keiko."

All traces of amusement left their faces as they snapped back into work mode.

Ueshi Keiko, girl that was pronounced missing weeks ago, and the whole reason the two detectives were on to one of their hardest cases yet.

The poor girl had been found yesterday, beaten half to death.

Someone had stuffed her into a cardboard box, and she would have been taken out with the trash if a man on a bike hadn't accidentally crashed over the box and tore a large portion of it.

They were sure Keiko had somehow been involved with the trafficking ring they were now investigating, but due to her severe injuries she was in a coma, and had slim chance of waking up.

Everyone they had picked up so far they had been able to convict of various drug and assult crimes, but they were no closer to finding the leader.

"She could be our only way of cracking this case!" Satoshi sighed. Every case the detectives had worked on had been solved, but the blue eyed man was starting to think this would be the end of that streak.

"Come on then, we should go tell the girl's parents, I don't think anyone has done it yet." Soichiro grabbed his coat, followed by his partner.

Satoshi sobered. "I hate doing this."

No one wants to hear that their family member was only a shallow step away from death.


End file.
